Welcome home!
by Wendiena
Summary: Not much to say, might change the title,Kid gets to meet his long lost sister and Soul's cousin.Told ya, not much to say here.Based on both the manga and the anime well, mostly .Rated T just to make sure!
1. Chapter 1:New characters

These are my OC's, I know,I know, I'm not creative so I copied,hehe,sorry!=3

**Name**: Zypher Evans

**Gender**: Male

**Age**: 16

**Classification**: Weapon, Death scythe

**Abilities**: What do you think? He's a Death scythe.

**Appearance**: He has white hair and red eyes(imagine Soul without pointy teeth).He wears a black jacket with a dark blue t-shirt underneath, a pair of black jeans and white and blue sneakers.

**Extra**: He became Keiry's weapon when he was 14 years old and they were trained to collect Kishin souls by Azusa(They lived in Japan). He then becomes a death scythe 2 years later so Azusa sent them to Shibusen to meet the other meisters there(They didn't know Keiry was Shinigami-sama's daughter yet).

**Relationships**: **Keiry**: His meister and best friend.

**Azusa**: His mentor(kinda), she is a good friend of his mother.

**Soul**: His cousin, they get along very well.

**Black*star**: His rival, because of their first meeting at Shibusen they pretty much hate each other.

**Liz**: He has a crush on her.

**Name**: Keiry

**Gender**: Female

**Age**: 15

**Classification**: Meister, Shinigami

**Abilities**: Soul perception, Death slash, Soul seeker(New abillities later!)

**Appearance**: She has shoulder length black hair with three white lines(duh) and golden brown eyes. She wears a black jumper over a long collared shirt, as well as black pants and white shoes(It's Azusa's outfit without the glasses!).

**Extra**: She was kidnapped by a witch named Sarah when she was 3 years old and was rescued by Zypher's parents, so they adopted her into their family, however, she got injured during the battle between Zypher's parents and witch Sarah and lost most of her memories.

**Relationships**: **Zypher**: Her partner and friend.

**Kid**: Her older brother, she really cares about him.

**Azusa**: Her mentor(kinda), she's a big fan of her(It's the reason why she dresses like her).

**Shinigami-sama**: Her farther(of course), like her brother she respects him.

**Stein**: She's scared of him and often hides behind Zypher,Kid or Maka(literally) when she sees him approaching.

**Maka**: Her first friend at Shibusen, she likes to ask her for advice about combat and other stuff.

I'll edit this page later on.=D


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER.(Is this line really necessary? Just wondering.)**

**Keiry's POV**.

I was lying on my back looking up at the starry sky while my partner, Zypher, was sleeping loudly near the campfire a few feet away. I looked at my watch, it says 2:56 am, then sighed and sat up slowly. We were in the middle of a desert, on our way to Death city, and I haven't been able to get much sleep for the passing three days. _As soon as the sun rises we'll start traveling again..._I thought to myself.

"You know, you should get some rest incase we get into trouble." I turned my head as I heard the voice."You're awake already?" I asked my trusted partner as he got out of his sleeping bag and rolled it together(A/N: Did I get it right?).

"Don't change the subject, Keiry." he said while putting out the campfire,"Azusa would kill me if you got hurt or something." he gave me a serious look before smiling and picking up his backpack and sleeping bag."Well, let's get going then!" he laughed and started walking towards our destination.

**Three hours later**...

"Are we there yet?" I complained after walking for what seems like forever and bumping into a rock now and then."Quit complaining, Death city is right ahead." Zypher answered while staring at a cactus with a bored expression on his face.

I sighed and we kept on walking in silence,"Why were you staring at that cactus?" I asked after two minutes or so.

"I was tirsty." he answered simply without looking at me, I just stared at him for a few seconds when I suddenly tripped over a sign and fell, face first. "I guess we're there." he said ignoring the fact that I just tripped over a sign.

I quickly got up and started walking again, "So...where to next?" I asked. His answer was simple; "Shibusen." he said with a delightful smile on his face.

"You seem excited about seing your cousin."

"Yup"

"What was his name now again?"

"Soul Eater"

"Right, I keep forgetting that." I scratched the back of my head. And we kept on walking, when we got to the steps of Shibusen I thought I was going to faint, the place was huge! I just stared at it in silence before Zypher tapped on my shoulder,"Hmm? What is it?" I asked, still staring.

"Is it just me or is there a monkey standing on one of the candles?" he replied pointing at the 'monkey'. I looked in the same direction as he pointed, but couldn't see anything.

"I...think it's just you."

"Oh, ok. Shall we get going?"

"Yeah."

As we walked up the steps I could have sworn that I heard someone yell 'Ya-hoo!', but decieded to ignore it. That sure was a bad idea 'cause when we reached the top, something fell from the sky and nearly hit me."What the hell?" I yelled as I almost fell down the steps, luckily Zypher cought me in time.

In front of us stood a short blue-haired boy with a smirk on his face, _Who the hell does he think he is?_I thought to myself angrily.

"I AM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS GOD!" he said loudly as if he had read my thoughts. "Jerk." I heard Zypher mutter, though I don't think 'Black*star' took any notice of his comment. "AND YOU!" he continued, pointing at us, well mostly at Zypher,"I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU, NO ONE SHALL STEAL THE SPOTLIGHT FROM ME!" I sweatdropped.

"Black*star was it, right? what do you want?" Zypher asked in an irritated tone and crossed his arms. "I... think he wants to fight us." I replied in a hush tone, hoping I was wrong, but unfortunately I was right.

"ARE YOU READY TO GET YOUR ASS KICKED?" my right eye twitched, three days in the desert and now this? This is the worse week of my life! As I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked over at my partner, he had an evil grin on.

"I'll take care of this, you just sit back and watch." he said calmly, still with the evil grin.

"Okay, but try not to kill him." I said with a goofy smile, "HEY! I'M WAITING OVER HERE!" Black*star yelled a few feet away from us, _When did he get there?_ I asked myself as I sweatdropped and went to find somewhere to sit down.

The two have already started their 'little' fight when I found myself a spot and sat down. I looked over to the entrance of the school and spotted a group of students that were also watching the fight. There were four girls, two boys and a man with a giant screw in his head, he kinda reminds me of Frankenstein. One of the boys had black hair with three white lines, I suppose it's a trend or something around here, and golden eyes and the other boy looked alot like Zypher, _I guess that's his cousin...damn! I forgot his name again_, I tought and stared at him for like 5 seconds before I heard a loud explotion.

I turned my attention back to the fight and gasped, Zypher's arm has transformed into a scythe and was raised just about to land a last blow on Black*star, who was lying on the ground with blood coming out of his mouth. I quickly got up and ran over to stop the blow just in time.

"I thought I told you _not_ to kill him!" I shouted angrily and glared at my idiot of a partner.

"You said _try_ not to kill him." he replied crossing his arms. A vein appeared on my head and I hit him in the head with a suitcase I was holding.

"Ouch! what the hell was that for?"

"For being such an idiot."

"Hmph, I guess I deserved that..." he muttered.

Black*star has passed out so I didn't bother to apologize right now, however, a tall girl with black hair that has watched the fight with the other students was sitting beside him, trying to wake him up I guess.

"Umm...will he be alright?" I asked her, "He's been through alot worse, he'll be just fine, by the way, I'm Tsubaki and it's very nice to meet you!" she said with a surprisingly happy tone. "It's nice to meet you too! I'm Keiry and that idiot over there is my partner Zypher." I said with a quick glance at my partner who was talking to his cousin.

"You must be the new students, welcome to Shibusen, my name's Maka." said a flat-chested girl with blonde hair that was in a pigtail and extended her hand for me to shake. "Thank you" I said shaking her hand "It's really good to be here, this place is...well...um...it's...very symmetrical!" then we both started laughing, Zypher just rolled his eyes.

"Hey Maka?" I asked suddenly realizing something.

"Yes?"

"Who's that guy with the giant screw in his head?"

"Oh, that's professor Stein, he's one of our teachers."

"He's kinda creepy, if you ask me..."

"Heh, you have no idea." I chuckled a little bit before realizing how tired I was, _We should go meet Shinigami-sama before I accidently fall asleep or something_, I tought to myself(again).

The rest of the students introduced themselves and then led us to the Death room to meet Shinigami-sama, I took a deep breath to calm myself, _Why am I so nervous? It's only Shinigami-sama, he's a nice guy,_ I tried to calm myself. As we entered the Death room I was close to passing out. There was a row of red torii , styled like guillotines, and you should know that I really hate everything that is sharp.

"A-a-are those r-real?" I asked Maka, she just shrugged, I gulped and laughted nervoursly, _This place looked less scary on the outside_, Zypher and -what was his name again?- oh, right, Soul chuckled at my reaction earning themselves a death glare from me.

"Don't worry, they won't fall down on you." Liz reassured me, and Patti just giggles like she usually does.

"Was that suppose to make me feel better?"

"Just keep your eyes closed, then."

"O-o-o-okay..."I squeezed my eyes shut and let the others lead me the rest of the way through the...um...hallway?

"You can open your eyes now." said Liz...I think.

I opened my eyes and looked around, _Hm...there sure are alot of clouds in here,_ I thought. In the middle of the room stood a man who wore a black edgy robe and a funny looking mask,_ I suppose that's Shinigami-sama...funny...he doesn't even look like his son_, I thought.

"Well hello there! what's up!" he said in a funny voice. "Are you sure that is Shinigami-sama?" I whispered to Maka who nodded.

"Welcome to Shibusen! You must be Keiry and Zypher, the new students!" he greeted. "It's an honor to meet you sir." I said and bowed.

"I see that you just arrived, do you have a place to stay?" he continued tilting his head to one side, I shook my head.

"I see, well in that case, I guess you can stay at Kid's place!" he said with a smile...well I think he was smiling. "Thank you sir." said Zypher.

Something seemed familiar about this guy, it's like I've met him before, a very long time ago..."Hey, something wrong?" I snapped out of my thought as I heard my partner's voice.

"Huh? oh, sorry, I was thinking..." I said with a fake smile. "Well then, I think we should be getting back to class now." said Stein while adjusting the giant screw in his head, creepy...

"Alright! see 'ya later!" Shinigami-sama replied waving his foam hand.

Maka, Soul, Black*star and Tsubaki went back to class with Stein while Zypher and I followed Kid and his two weapons to his mansion.

**On the way there...**

"Hey, Liz? What's up with Kid's hair?" I asked in a hush tone.

"Shh, not so loud!" she whispered back. I looked at her with a confused look on my face, "Why not?" She scratch the back of her head.

"He's obsessed with symmetry." she finally said. I gave a small chuckle, _This should be fun_, I thought to myself and smiled an evil smile. Zypher, who was carrying most of our stuff, rolled his eyes as if he had just read my thoughts. I walked up to Kid and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around with a questioning look on his face. "Yes?"

"Hey look Kid, your hair's not symmetrical!" I said with a cheerful voice and pointed at the three white stripes in his hair. He looked like he was about to cry. "AAAAAH! YOUR RIGHT! I'M GARBAGE! WORTHLESS GARBAGE! I DON'T DESERV TO LIVE!" he cried, pounding on the ground with a fist(?).

"Wow, he's crazier you." Zypher commented, I nodded slowly and went over to help Liz and Patti calm him(Kid) down. It took us about 10 minutes or so. Then we were walking again, with Kid in the lead.

"Does this always happen?" I asked Liz who was walking by my side.

"Yep, you'll get use to it." she answered with a warm smile. I giggled, _Since when did I start to get so damn giggly_? I wondered as we kept on walking towards the mansion...

**Zypher's POV**.

We arrived at a big mansion, a really big one. "Nice place you've got..." I commented as we went inside. "Thanks" Kid replied, not even looking at me, _Rich kids_, I thought to myself while rolling my eyes.

"Hey, Keiry, when are you going to take off that hat? you've been wearing it all morning." no reply..._Is she spacing out again? _I asked myself.

"Hello? anybody home?" I asked, waving a hand infront of her face. She blinked then turned to face me, she had a sad look on her face. "Keiry?" I asked as she looked down at the floor, her hair was covering her eyes so I couldn't see them. "Is she okay?" Liz asked with a worried look.

I put down our stuff and put a hand on her shoulder in an atempt to get her attention, but she refused to look up. The others just stared at her with confused and worried looks on their faces. "...Kid..." she finally said, still not looking up.

"Yes?"

"...What is this place called?"

"Gallows Manor" he replied after some hesitation.

"...I see..."

There was a grave silence. Then she did something that took everyone by surprise, she started...to laugh? And soon Patti joined in(that's Patti alright!).

Liz and I sweatdropped, and Kid just stared at them in confusion. The two continued to laugh for about 5 more minutes before I decided to butt in, "Alright Keiry, out with it! ever since we got to Shibusen you've been spacing out alot more often than you usually do, what is going on?" I yelled at her face.

She stopped laughing but did not flinch, she was still smiling for some odd reason, _This can't be good_, I thought to myself. "Come on guys! I can't wait to have a look around this place!" she said in a cheerful tone and starts to drag me towards the stairs.

Liz and Kid looked at each other in confusion and Patti just laughed, probably at me, then the three followed.

**An hour or so later...**

Kid and his weapons has shown us around most parts of his mansion, now we were somewhere on the second floor looking for Keiry who somehow got away from our little tour without anyone noticing.

"We've looked everywhere, where the heck could she be?" Liz who was getting very irritated complained.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" guess who said that, I sighed in defeat, this place is _huge_, it would be impossible to find her.

"She's quite good at hide-n-seek, isn't she?" Kid commented with an amused look."Yeah...too bad..." I said while peaking into a room.

"What're you guys doing?" I jumped, and quickly turned my head in the direction the voice came from, then sighed in relief. It was Keiry, "Where the hell have you been?" I asked while giving her an annoyed look.

She tilted her head to one side, probably trying to look innocent or something, "Found her!" said Patti while giggling, "There you are! We've been looking all over for you." Liz said, she was still irritated.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wonder off like that..." she apologized, giving us the puppy dog look, which seems to work since Liz started to calm down a little.

"It's alright...by the way, where were you? we looked everywhere, but still couldn't find you." she(Liz) went on. "Oh, I was just checking out some paintings, I think they're over here." she explained and started walking towards the hallway that she just came from, we followed.

She led us through a very creepy looking hallway, the wallspaper were all red and it was pretty dark too, Liz hid behind Patti while walking,_ Is she really that scared? _I thought. "Ugh...do we _have _to see the paintings?" she asked nervously. But before my partner could say anything, "Of course we do! I have to make sure they're all symmetrical." Kid answered, _Man, this guy's really into it_, I thought and rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry, big sis! If a ghost shows up I'll teach it a lesson it'll never forget!" Pattti reassured her sister.

I raised an eyebrow, "Why would there be ghosts in Kid's mans-?" I started, "We're here~~~!" Keiry interrupted, we all took a look around, we were now in a room full of paintings, some were on the walls while others were scatterd around the floor.

"It's pretty messy in here." I commented. "Yeah, I don't think we've been at this part of the mansion before" Liz said.

"Ooooh! look! a giraffe!" I turned to look at Patti who was jumping up and down while pointing at a painting of a giraffe, _Whoever painted that must really love animals,_ I thought to myself. Then I noticed Kid, who was staring at one of the paintings that was hanging on the wall closest to us.

His eye twitched, and I raised an eyebrow, "Sup Kid?" I asked curiously. "That painting...WHY IS IT SO UNSYMMETRICAL?" he shouted pointing a finger at the painting, it was of an old castle with a tree on left side but not on the right.

I sweatdropped while Patti and Keiry was on the floor laughing their asses off. "How typical..." Liz sighed.

I just shook my head with an amused look as Kid went into a fetal position and did his usual scenes. Then I noticed that Keiry had stopped laughing and was now staring at a door, it was black and had strange white patterns on it. "That's odd...where'd that door come from? I didn't remember it being there..." she said scratching the back of her head.

"Oh, that's because it was supposed to be hidden." Kid answered, finally recovering. "Why?" Patti asked with a curious smile.

"Father said it was forbidden to enter that room, I don't know why though."

"M-maybe we should leave now, this place gives me the creeps." Liz suggested and laughed nervously.

"I agree, besides, the door's locked." Kid said, we nodded and turned to leave. But before any of us could take a single step, we heard a loud growl coming from the other side of the door. I quickly turned around and stared at the door, when suddenly the lights went out and we were surrounded by darkness.

"W-what's happening?" I heard Keiry ask.

"Uh...a blackout maybe?" I answered. Then the lights went on again, but Liz and Patti were gone.

"Hey, where'd Liz and Patti go?" I asked Kid who shrugged.

"We're in here!" the voice came from the other side of the door with strange patterns. "How did you get in there? I thought the door was locked." Keiry said, walking up to the door.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?" one of them shouted, I think it was Liz.

Keiry tried to open the door, but failed, she lost her balance and fell backward but got up quickly and brushed off. "It's still locked." she then said.

"So...how do we get 'em out?" I asked Kid who shook his head. "I don't know...there's no keyhole on that door."

" SAY WHAT?"

"Can't we just break the door?" Keiry suggested.

"Good idea" I agreed, and my left arm turned into a scythe. But when I charged at the door I was tackled from behind by who other than Death the Kid, "Why the hell did you do that for?" I yelled at him while trying to get up, but he refused to let me go.

"The patterns...they're perfectly symmetrical! I can't let you ruin it!" I sweatdropped, _This guy really needs some help_, I thought to myself.

**Keiry's POV.**

While Zypher was busy trying to get Kid off of him, I started to examine the patterns on the door.

"Hey Liz, what's inside that room anyway?" I asked while trying to find a keyhole or something like that. "I-I'm not sure...it's very dark in here." she said with a nervous voice, I could here Patti giggling even when they're in a situation like this one.

I continued to examine the strange patterns, ignoring Zypher's cries for help, then it hit me.

"I've got it!" I exclaimed happily. Zypher and Kid stopped with what they were doing and gave me a questioning look, "Don't you get it? the patterns on the door is like a lock, so all we need to do is find the key!" I explained, _Wow...am I really that smart? _I wondered.

"Wait a minute...how do we know how the 'key' looks like..." Zypher asked confused.

"Um...I...never thought of that.." I replied, scratching the back of my head.

_*Cricket, cricket.*_

Kid facepalmed while Zypher's jaw dropped, I just laughed and smiled sheepishly. "Okay, let's see, what would Azusa do in a situation like this? " I questioned myself, took a deep breath and closed my eyes to think,_ Dammit...I was the one who created these patterns...I have to remember where to find the key__! come on, think! think!...where the hell is that damn key? GAH! I can't even remember how it looks like!_

"Uh...Keiry?" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to my partner, he gave me a worried look so I faked a smile.

"I'm fine, Zypher." I assured him.

"_Sure_ you are..." he said with sarcasm and crossed his arms. I just ignored him and started walking around the room, trying to find something that might give me some clues of how to find the damn 'key'.

I stopped infront of a small red desk, it had three drawers and looked like it would fall apart any second. There was also an empty candlestick on the desk, it was covered with dust but I could tell that it was in silver.

Without a thought I reached out and grabbed it, then I turned it upside down, there was a pattern at the foot of the candlestick. "Hmm...I wonder..." I said quietly and walked over to the door where Liz and Patti were locked inside.

The two boys gave me a confused look, but I chose to ignore them for the moment, _Okay...here goes nothing_, I thought and pulled out a small knife from my pocket. I then made a small cut on my index finger and started to draw the same pattern the candlestick had onto the patterns of the door(?), which looked a bit like the mask Shinigami-sama is wearing. I then waited a few seconds. Nothing happened...

There was a grave silence... then we heard a low click, and my eyes widened, _Did I just...unlock the door?_ I asked myself.

I was lost in thoughts, but decided to go back to reality. I put a hand on the door knob and slowly turned it, then I peaked into the room which was filled with both darkness and silence, well it was, until...

"Yay! we're free! we're free!" Patti exclaimed excitedly and skipped out of the room of darkness, followed by Liz who looked terrified for some reason. She was trembling so I tried to comfort her by giving her a hug, and it worked since she seemed to calm down.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I let go of her, she nodded and smiled gratefully at me. "Thanks for letting us out!" Patti said, giving me a hug then starts giggling.

"It was nothing, really. I-"

"That was amazing!" Kid cut me off, "I've tried everything to get that door open."

I raised a brow, "Didn't you say it was forbidden to enter the room?" I asked confused.

He blushed and looked away, "I-I was just curious, t-that's all." he said, it was more like a whisper actually. I held back a laugh, _Seriously, Kid? curious?_, I thought to myself trying hard not to laugh.

"How did you know how to open that door anyway?" he asked, suddenly getting suspicious.

"Um...I...followed my...instincts?"

"What instincts?" Zypher joked, earning himself a 'KEIRY-CHOP' from me. Patti laughed at this while the other two sweatdropped.

"Ahem, well, I don't see anything wrong with the room. So why-" Liz started, but was cut off when something suddenly jumped out of the dark room and tackled me to the floor, which made my hat fall of. I landed with a thud, nearly hitting my head, and looked up to see whatever was on top of me.

I came face-to-face with a growling black creature with blood red eyes and very sharp teeth, it looked like a shadow of a werewolf, _Could it be?_,I asked myself as I stared into the creature's red eyes.

"H-Hades? is that you?" I asked quietly, I guess the others were too shocked to say anything.

The creature's expression suddenly changed from a threatening to a friendly one, _I guess I was right_, I thought with a smile and sat up. Hades turned back into his normal form, which looks like a cat made out of shadows, so I picked him up and put him on my head. The others just stared, either at my hair or at the shadow-cat thingy on my head.

"What?" I asked.

"Keiry...your hair...it's-" Liz started, but was cut off by Kid, who was freaking out for some odd reason.

"WHY IS YOUR HAIR SO UNSYMMETRICAL?" he shouted while pointing a finger at my face. I blinked twice, then shrugged.

"It always looked like this." I said in a calm tone and smiled at him. He stared at me in disbelief, _Did I say something wrong?_ I asked myself.

"Heh. I knew you two were related." Zypher said with a smirk.

"WHAT?" Kid and I both shouted at the same time as we turned to face him.

"Hm...maybe we should ask Shinigami-sama about this." Liz suggested.

"He's got alot to explain." I said as we started walking back through the creepy hallway and towards the front door...

**NOTE: Keiry has been wearing a hat for the whole chapter, so no one noticed the Sanzu lines...until the hat fell off of **


	3. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER.

**Keiry's POV.**

After Zypher, Kid, Liz, Patti and I found out about me and Kid being related, we decided to find out more, and who better to ask than the great Shinigami-sama himself, after all he doesn't seem to have much to do...lucky him. Anyways, I was walking behind Kid, who was leading the way to Shibusen, and Zypher followed a few feet behind while flirting a bit with Liz and Patti.

I looked at my watch, it was 10:35 am, _Aww...I missed breakfeast again_, I thought with my head down. Hades, who was still sitting on my head, yawned and then went to sleep. I just smiled at his ability to be both cute and scary at the same time, _You're such a cutie, _I thought to myself. "What is that thing anyway?" the voice nearly made me jump out of my skin, I quickly turned to face the person who spoke, it was Liz.

"Oh, Hades? he's a shadow demon...Don't worry, he doesn't bite." I replied with a smile. She nodded and returned the smile, "He is kinda cute." she commented.

"Yep! he's just like a pet...except that he can fight and all..."

"Really? that should be fun to watch."

"You have no idea." I said, then we both started laughing and Patti joined in...as usual.

The hallways in Shibusen were empty, since all the students were in class, so we didn't have to go through the trouble of answering questions. _That's a good thing_, I thought and smiled, I didn't want to answer any questions...not just yet, but I'll probably have to once the rumors spreads, oh well.

I squeezed my eyes shut as we entered the Death room...as I said, I hate sharp things, and this hallway scared the shit out of me!

Kid gave me an amused look before grabbing my wrist and led me through the 'scary' hallway, along with the others. After awhile he halted and spoke, "It's okay, you can look now." he said calmly and let go of my wrist. I opened my eyes slowly, then sighed in relief, we were once again in the room that was filled with fluffy clouds. There was a tall mirror in the middle of the room, but where was Shinigami-sama?

I was just about to ask Kid where his father had gone when the mirror started swirling...well, kinda...and the death god stepped out of the mirror.

"Well hiya, Kiddo-kun! it's good to see you again!" he said in a cheerful tone, _Is this guy always happy?_ I wondered while sweatdropping. He then turned to me and continued, "I suppose you want an explaination of how you're related to Kid, am I correct?"

I blinked a couple of times before nodding my head.

The death god was silent for a moment, probably thinking, but then he suddenly clasped his hands together and spoke with his usual cheerful voice, "It's quite simple actually! you see, You and Kid are two siblings!"

**Zypher's POV. **

My jaw dropped, was I hearing things? though it wasn't impossible...I mean Keiry did kinda look like Kid...but still, I could be hearing things, right?.

"SAY WHAT?" I shouted, "ARE YOU SERIOUS DUDE? 'CAUSE IF THIS IS A JOKE, THEN IT'S NOT FUN-!"

"Shinigami chop!" I was Shinigami-chopped before I could finish my sentence, man that hurts...but Keiry-chops does alot more damage to my head. "Don't interrupt me, please." he said to me while I was on the floor, with blood coming out of my head.

He then continued, "Now as I was saying, you two are-"

"Get to the point..." Kid interrupted, he had his arms crossed and a blank expression on his face. I stayed on the floor, my head had stopped bleeding by the way, and just listened without saying another word...I had learned my lesson.

The death god cleared his throat and continued(again), "Uh...right, It all happened 13 years ago, back when Kid-kun and Keiry-chan only were 3 years old, Shibusen was attacked by witches, _very_ powerful witches. We were losing the fight so I had to leave you two in the Death room and help the others outside, but unfortunately one of the witches somehow got inside of Shibusen..." he looked down, then continued.

"I didn't realize until it was too late, the battle was nothing more than a distraction...the witches retreated a short while after I had left the Death room, and after that I heard an explosion. I hurried back to the Death room along with some other meisters, but when we got there..." he suddenly trailed off.

"It was too late." someone finished for him, I looked up to see who it was, and there stood a tall man with red hair and blue eyes. He had one hand in his pocket and a blank expression on his face,

"The witch was already gone when we got there, as well as Shinigami-sama's daughter...however, we found Kid unconcious and all covered in blood, though he didn't have a single scratch on him." he then paused and turned to Kid, before continuing,

"Your sister must have really cared about you, Kid." he said and smiled. Kid looked shocked and was about to say something when...

"Oooh! so that's why I have a _huge _scar on my back!" Keiry exclaimed happily and laughed a little bit. I just stared at her, _How can she be happy about that? _I wondered, still staring at my weird partner with a very big sweatdrop.

Kid gave her a surprised look, and she just tilted her head to one side in confusion, "Uhh...you ok?" she asked (with a smile of course).

...

"Why did you have to do it? the scar makes you unsymmetrical!" he yelled, shaking her feircely.

Everyone(except for Kid) sweatdropped, _Told ya...this guy really needs help_, I thought to myself.

Hades has fallen off of Keiry's head at this point, and was lying on the floor with swirly eyes. I sighed and went over to pick him up before someone accidently steps on him, he didn't bite me as I thought he would...and that's good.

I put him on my head, just like Keiry did, since I didn't really know where else to put him.

"Um...Shinigami-sama?" Liz said raising one hand. "You never mentioned anything about the shadow demon."

"Hmm?" he replied and tilted his head to the side, just like Keiry does.

"Oh yeah! about that, why did you lock Hades in a room anyway?" asked Keiry who was sitting on her brother's back, pinning him down. _When did that happen? _

"Keiry! Get off me!" Kid yelled trying to get up, but fails. Patti was laughing as usual, probably at Kid.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You'll shake me again if I do."

"No, I won't!"

"Promise?"

"Yes."

She got up quickly and hid behind her father, then giggled and waved to her brother, who raised an eyebrow. I just shook my head with an amused look, then turned to Shinigami-sama,

"So...um...are you going to answer the question?" I asked him.

"Hm?"

"The question I just asked!" Keiry said, a little too loud.

"Ah, of course! well, you see, after Keiry-chan disappeared Hades became more and more agressive, I'm not sure why though, so I had to lock him inside that room which can only be opened by a shinigami." he explained, with his normal cheerful voice.

"Kid is a shinigami, why couldn't he open it?" I asked, a little bit confused.

"Hm? Kid tried to unlock the door?"

"T-there was a reason to that, father! Liz and Patti got stuck inside somehow, so we-" Kid tried to explain before he was cut off by Keiry.

"I know! it requires shinigami blood! right?" she exclaimed while waving her hands in the air like she was crazy.

"That's correct."

"Yay! I got an **A**+!" she said happily and did a backflip, _She scares me sometimes..._I thought to myself.

"How did you know that anyway?" I asked curiously.

"That's because I was the one who created those patterns on the door!" she replied.

"How did you do that? I mean, you were like 3 years old." Liz asked confused. Keiry shrugged, then she picked up Hades, who was on my head, and set him down on the floor. She then put her index finger onto his forehead, and just then, the shadow demon began to fade away. He got paler and paler, until there was nothing left of him anymore.

"Where did he go?" I asked my partner while giving her a questioning look. She just giggled before replying, "Well, since Hades is a shadow demon, he'll be staying in my shadow! I'll call him out some times, don't worry."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, just admit it, you liked him!" she teased.

"Ok, so what? he's cool." I said turning away from her. She was giggling along with Patti(no surprise here).

**Keiry's POV.**

As we exited the Death room I forgot to close my eyes, since I was far too happy to do so, I don't know what I was so happy about...I was just, happy. Dad was nice,_ really _nice actually, he even let me, Kid, Liz, Patti and Zypher have a day off from school! Yay!

The bell rang, I guess it's lunch time for the students, hm...that reminds me, I haven't eaten anything yet. "So...what do you guys want to do?" I asked.

"I don't know. Though I am kinda hungry..." Zypher replied looking up to the ceiling.

"Maybe we should go get something to eat, it is lunch time after all." Kid suggested, I smiled at him before tripping over something and fell, face first.

"Is she always this clumpsy?" Kid asked Zypher, who nodded.

I got up and brushed off, _I gotta stop tripping over signs_, I thought, just then something hit me in the back of my head. I turned around and came face-to-face with...Black*star? His face was only 5 cm or so from mine and he was grinning for some odd reason.

I took a few steps back since he was _far _too close. "Uh...can I...help you?" I asked as politely as possible.

"I want a rematch." he replied, still grinning. I saw Zypher narrowing his eyes, _What's up with him? _I asked myself, then I saw Tsubaki running towards us and waved to her, she waved back before slowing down and then halted.

"Black*star, please stop running off like that..." she said while panting, then she looked at me and smiled.

"Hi Keiry! how are y-Oh my gosh! Did Kid do something to your hair?" she shouted pointing at my hair.

"Hey! Don't blame me for everything." Kid said with his arms crossed.

I laughed a bit before replying, "Don't worry, he didn't-" I started but was cut off by you know who.

"HEY! I'M STILL HERE YA KNOW!" Black*star yelled at my face, which earned him a 'Keiry-chop' from me.

"Ahem, as I was saying." I continued while glaring at Black*star, "I'm a shinigami, just like Kid-kun!" I said with in a happy voice. This seemed to have interested Black*star, 'cause he jumped to his feet challenged me...again. "I,THE GREAT BLACK*STAR, CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!" he shouted while pointing at me. I just stared at him, _Idiot_, I thought to myself.

"So?" he asked after a mintue or so. "Do you accept my challenge?"

"...no." I said flatly with a bored expression on.

"Ha! I knew you were too chicken to fight the great Black*star!"

"Can't we have a fight tomorrow instead?"

"Why not today?"

"I'm too tired to fight right now."

"So what?"

"Hm?"

"Don't play dumb! you know what I mean!" I sighed and turned to my brother.

"Kid-kun, can we get going now? I'm hungry." I asked, Kid nodded with a smile. Then we started walking again, "See ya later, Tsubaki!" I said, waving goodbye to her and she waved back.

"HEY! HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME?" I heard Black*star yell, and chuckled.

"Hey, did you here something?" I asked Zypher who chuckled at my little act, "Nothing at all." he replied, and started laughing, I did the same and soon Patti joined in. Liz just rolled her eyes at my childishness and Kid shook his head with an amused look on his face. We were now heading towards our destination, The...uh...I forgot the name...oh well, see ya soon!XD

**A little bit later...**

It was 11:30 am, and me, Zypher, Kid and his weapons were sitting around a table outside a cafe waiting for our orders. There were only tables for three so we sat seperately, Liz and Patti sat around my table while Kid and Zypher sat somewhere else. I yawned, _After this I'm going to bed_, I told myself after yawning.

"So...tell me Keiry, how did you and Zypher become partners?" asked Liz, trying to start a conversation. I looked over to her and smiled, then replied, "After his parents saved me from the witch who kidnapped me, I was adopted into their family. Zypher was like an older brother to me, and he was _always _the mature one. After we both got older we began to train with his parents. And after I learned how to weild him, we became partners and got to meet one of the 8 Death scythes, Azusa, who continued our training." I explained, still smiling.

"Does she like giraffes too?" Patti asked while giggling. I thought for a bit before answering, "I...I'm not really sure..." I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Oh...Okay!" she said and started giggling again. I sighed in relief, _Phew. Good thing she didn't get mad_, I thought and then turned to Liz.

"How many souls have you and Patti collected so far?" I asked curiously.

"25 each, what about you?" but before I could answer my partner cut me off.

"Just so you know, I happen to be a Death scythe." he said cooly while pointing his thumb at his chest. I just rolled my eyes and muttered 'show off', just loud enought for him to hear.

"I HEARD THAT!" he yelled, stomping his foot angrily.

"That's the point, you idiot."

"Hmph!" was all he said before turning away from me with his arms crossed. Patti began to laugh and I just turned back to Liz who continued our conversation.

**Zypher's POV**.

When our food came we ate, then went for a walk in the park. Liz suggested that we should go get some ice cream, so we did. I got vanilla flavour while Liz and Patti got chocolate, and the shinigamis got strawberry. "Yum! I love ice cream!" Patti exclaimed cheerfully.

We were sitting on a bench in the park eating ice cream, Keiry had already finished her ice cream and was now talking to Liz about...uh...girl stuff I guess. I yawned and stretched my arms a bit,

"Hey Keiry, I was just wondering, aren't you tired? I mean, you haven't slept for nearly 3 days in a row." I asked my partner, who looked over to me and smiled.

"Nope, not one bit!" she said, the smile never leaving her face. I stared at her for a moment before she suddenly burst out in laughter, _Huh?,_ I blinked confused at why she was laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked and gave her a confused look. She laughed a bit more before answering, "Your ice cream! Hades just ate it!" she said while laughing, I blinked then looked down at my ice cream, it was gone! Dammit! I am so gonna kill that demon.

"Oh, and by the way, it was 2 days in a row, I did fall asleep on the first day." she continued when she had finally stopped laughing and I just rolled my eyes, then said, "Whatever...just try to get some rest when we get back to the mansion, will ya?"

"Fine...it's not like we have anything better to do anyway." Keiry replied with a bored tone.

Kid cleared his throat, which got our attention, and then asked, "Do you want me to show you around school before we go back to the Gallows manor?" he asked politely, I was about to answer but Keiry cut me off,

"Of course! as I said, I'm not tired at all!" she exclaimed waving her arms in the air like crazy, then she grabbed my arm and started dragging me along with her towards Shibusen while humming.

"Would you please stop dragging me around like that?" I said and yanked my arm out of her grasp, she just giggled and kept on walking. I sighed, then followed her with Kid and the sisters not far behind.

**Later...**

After Kid had shown me and my partner around school we all went back to Gallows manor, where Liz and Patti showed us to our rooms while Kid made dinner. I had to admit, he was a really good cook...unlike his sister, she _always_ set the house on fire everytime she tried to make dinner. Anyhow, after we had dinner the girls went straight to Keiry's room, which was next to Liz and Patti's, and helped her get settled, leaving me and Kid to take care of the dishes.

"So...when did my sister turn you into a Death scythe?" asked Kid while washing a plate, I looked up from scrubbing some silverware, then replied with a bored tone,

"A month ago, I guess. That's the reason why Azusa sent us here, said something about a new partner..."

"You didn't pay attention?"

"What? I got distracted." I lied, _Hope he buys it_, I tought to myself. Kid just chuckled, then went back to cleaning the dishes.

There was a moment of silence, then I heard a loud thud and a crashing sound, which made both me and Kid jump, "Oh my god! Keiry, are you alright?" I heard Liz shout. _What the hell is going on?,_I asked myself.

**Liz's POV**.

After Patti and I helped Keiry with her room we decided to go downstairs and watch TV since we weren't so tired, but our new friend somehow tripped and fell down the stairs and ended up crashing into a wall. _Ouch...that had gotta hurt_, I thought to myself as I ran over to help her up.

"Hey, what's with the noice?" I turned my head and saw Kid and Zypher standing in the doorway to the kitchen, they had a shocked look on their faces.

"Uh..." was all that came out, Patti was poking at the unconcious Keiry's head while giggling.

"She fell, she fell!" she laughed and continued to poke Keiry's head.

"Patti!"

"Sorry, sis! she looked so funny!"

"Let me guess...she tripped over a sign, fell down the stairs and crashed into the wall." Zypher stated and I just nodded, not knowing what else to say. "Told ya she was crumpsy." he said with a smirk, earning a glare from Kid.

"She'll be fine, trust me." he reassured us and walked back into the kitchen still smirking.

"You got that right!" Keiry suddenly exclaimed making me jump and look at her in surprise, _That sure was a fast recovery_, I thought to myself. She started laughing and Patti joined in, Kid and I just sweatdropped, "She really is weird..." I mumbled to myself while giving the_ weird _girl a sideways glance.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard her cheerful voice, "Oh, and Kid-kun, there's something I forgot to do." she said happily with her arms behind her back and a smile on her face.

"Hm? what might that be?" Kid asked confused, and before he knew it, he was glomped by his sister. "Aww...how cute!" both Patti and I said in a union, we had sparks in our eyes.

Kid blinked a couple of times before hugging back, he was smiling, but still looked a bit confused. :3

"Uh...thanks?" Kid said after his sister let go of him, Keiry smiled widely while jumping up and down, "No problems!" she exclaimed.

The was a moment of silence...

"GO TO SLEEP, KEIRY!" Zypher suddenly shouted from the kitchen, breaking the silence.

"Alrighty!" replied the young shinigami girl and ran up to her room within less than 20 seconds. I sighed, then went to living room with Patti and sat down on the couch, _I really hope Keiry isn't as crazy as her brother is_, I thought before turning on the TV.

**Next morning... **

"AAAAA!WHAT THE HELL?" I jumped out of bed as I heard shouting coming from downstairs and quickly got out of my room, then went...well...downstairs. _I guess I was wrong after all_, I thought as I watched the scene before me.

Keiry was laughing while being chased around by Kid, who was covered in flour and looked _really _pissed off, he was only wearing a towel so my guess is that Keiry had put a bucket of flour on the door to the bathroom while Kid was taking a shower, and when he opened the door he got it all over him.

_Heh, even his sister is crazy_, I thought to myself with an amused smile, Patti and Zypher were standing next to me laughing their asses off, "I think Kid might have to take another shower today." I commented.

"Get back here, you little brat!" yelled a very annoyed Death the Kid.

"Dream on, Snowhite!" Keiry joked while laughing and running. "And by the way, go back into the bathroom your towel just fell off!"

Kid froze, then turned bright red and ran back to the bathroom yelling; "DAMN YOU, KEIRY!" as he shut the door.

I blinked twice, then turned to the young shinigami and raised an eyebrow, "Good morning!" she said happily as if nothing had happened. She then turned around and bumped into a wall before laughing nervously and went back to her room.

I sighed...again,_ Shinigami-sama sure has a crazy family_, I thought with a smile.

**40 minutes later...**

After we all got dressed and had breakfast we left for school, it was already 7:52 am so we were moving in a pretty quick pace. Patti and I were walking behind Kid, who led the way as usual, and Keiry was walking next to her partner, who was staring up at the blue sky with a bored expression on his face.

"Hey Kid, guess what, that incident earlier this morning was cought on tape." said the albino out of the blue, he was still staring at the sky.

Kid got pale and stopped in his track, after a few seconds Zypher broke out in laughter along with Patti and Keiry. "Haha! you should have seen your face!" Zypher said between laughs.

A vein popped up on Kid's head and his left eye twitched, this made Keiry stop laughing and whisper something to her partner who laughed nervously and began running towards Shibusen, with a pissed off Kid chasing after him.

**Keiry's POV.**

When we got to class it was 8:05 am, luckily the teacher was late so we didn't have to worry too much, although...we did attract alot of stares since my partner got beat up by my older brother right when we entered the classroom.

"Hey,hey! calm down, Kiddo-kun!" said Liz who was holding one of her meister's arms, while Patti held the other one, preventing him from beating up the albino more. The stripe-haired boy just growled, while glaring at my unconcious partner who was bleeding from his mouth.

I sighed and hung my head, then walked over to my weapon and snapped my fingers infront of his face, which made him open one eye then the other.

"Nice try, Zypher, but faking unconciousness isn't gonna help." I said with a sheepish smile and offered him a hand.

He just sighed and took my hand, "What would you've done if you were getting beat up by a shinigami?" he asked as I helped him up.

I just shrugged, then turned to the door as it opened and the teacher stepped, ahem..._rolled_ in on his rollerchair. I gulped, it was that creepy dude with the giant screw in his head I met yesterday! _Dammit! forgot the name! it was something like...Steve or something like that._ Anyways, he wheeled over to his desk without a word, when he got behind his desk he adjusted the screw in his head until there was a click and then spoke,

"Kid, Liz and Patti, you three can go take your seats..." he commanded, the three nodded and did as they were told. "It seems we have two new students joining us today," he continued turning towards me and Zypher, "Please introduce yourselves."

I got pale, this guy really scares me,_ Now what do I do? _I asked myself. My partner placed a hand on my shoulder, I have to say...it kinda helped me calm down a bit, then turned to the class and started to introduce himself.

"Hello, my name's Zypher Evans, and I'm a demon scythe. I'm also the newest Death scythe, trained by-"

"Quit bragging." I cut him off, he just rolled his eyes, then continued, "Ahem, yes, and this is my meister, Keiry. If the romour has spread than you should already know that she is Shinigami-sama's daughter, and...that's pretty much it."

"Okay, you may take your seats next to Black*star and Tsubaki." said Stein and pointed to the empty seats. I waved to Tsubaki, who waved back, then happily walked over to my seat and sat down next to Black*star.

Zypher on the other hand, just followed me slowly and sat down next to me without a word, he didn't seem to get along so well with Black*star, but I didn't blame him...I mean, they didn't get a fresh start, but whatever.

Class started, and I got bored, professor Stein, _Yay! I remembered his name!, _was dissecting a random animal while most of the students did something else, not that he noticed. Zypher was taking a nap, just like Soul, Kid was writing his name on some paper(symmetrically), Liz was painting her nails, Maka was reading a book and I just sat there watching them.

**After class... **

When the teacher finally left the classroom I let out a little sigh of relief, but unfortunately for me the trouble was still not over. Black*star jumped up onto his desk and pointed a finger me...and Zypher.

"NOW IT'S TIME TO SHOW YOU HOW GREAT I AM!" he said/shouted grinning, _Guess there's no way out of this one_, I thought with a sigh.

"You should know better than to pick a fight with a Death scythe." said Zypher with a smirk, _Jezz...what a showoff_.

"Yeah, and you should've known better than to piss off a shinigami, Zypher." I commented with my arms crossed and a smirk on my face.

"It wasn't my fault! you were the one who set him on a bad mood in the first place!" my partner yelled angrily glaring at me. I just chuckled before turning to the bluenette, who seemed to be getting impetience, and said in happy voice,

"Let's go outside and-" but the blue-haired boy was already out of the classroom before I could even finish my sentence.

"Black*star wait up!" said Tsubaki while trying to catch up with her meister, everybody in the room sweatdropped before following outside to watch the fight.

"Maka? can you go get a teacher?" I asked my friend, she nodded and ran off somewhere. I sighed again, _Darn...too much crowd_, I thought, then started heading towards the entrance of the school with my partner trailing behind, _I really hope it won't end like last time_.

**Kid's POV.**

As we went outside, I saw Black*star standing a few feet away from the school entrance, he was glaring draggers at my sister's weapon for some reason.

Keiry was standing next to the death scythe and had a blank expression on her face, _This is going to be interesting_.

Professor Stein, who came out of nowhere, was standing next to Maka adjusting the screw in head while studying his two new students. _Is he thinking about dissecting them?_ I wondered.

My attention was turned towards the two pairs of weapon and meister as I heard my sister's voice, it had the same cheerful tone as my father's,

"Yay! our first fight at my father's school!" she exclaimed waving her arms in the air like she was crazy while jumping up and down. "Let's go, Zypher!"

And with that, her partner started glowing, then transformed into a scythe with a black handle and silver blade. It also had a red eye, just like Soul's, near the heel which works the same way as Soul's does, and something that looked like a batwing on the opposite side of the blade. _Dammit! it's not one bit symmetrical!_

Keiry caught the scythe and spun it around a few times with one hand before taking a battle stance and giggled.

Tsubaki turned into a chain-scythe and Black*star took a battle stance aswell, he grinned widely while watching his opponent, _This is going to be interesting_..., I thought.

"Land three hits on me within 15 minutes and you win!" said/shouted the shinigami girl with the same cheery tone. _Huh?_

This made her partner appear on the scythe blade(?), he had a confused look on his face, "Three?" he asked.

"Yup!"

"Why-? Oh...right, I forgot..."

"HOW DARE YOU GO EASY ON US?" Black*star yelled annoyed, probably because he was being ignored. I was pretty confused myself actually, _Why three? it's not even symmetrical! _

**Zypher's POV.**

I sighed in defeat, the only reason why Keiry chose 3 was because she's a bit obsessed with that number, _Oh well, there's nothing I can do about it_, I told myself.

I think Kid and the others might want to know about it later, anyway, back to reality...

Professer Stein lit a cigarr, then raised one hand and said; "Let the fight begin." And as soon as he finnished his sentence, Black*star charged at us with an amazing speed, but Keiry just sidestepped twice as fast. I wasn't surprised though, not one bit...

_Let's see how well that jerk does against the two of us_, I thought with an evil smirk(kinda).

**I'm too lazy!sorry!xD**


End file.
